


helping

by ghostli



Series: insecticon [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Oviposition, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Whirl Being Whirl, i guess, just helping his pet in morally dubious ways, kind of, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostli/pseuds/ghostli
Summary: “It’s not wrong,” Sunstreaker lied down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could see and spreading his legs, “I’m just helping my pet, It’s not weird.”





	1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker checked each shower stall, not a soul in sight. 

“Alright, here Boy!”

Bob skittered around the corner, entering the wash racks. Whenever the little guy went into heat Sunstreaker would give him a cold shower to help keep his temperature stable, but it didn’t help all that much. Sunstreaker turned the shower on, sitting on the ground underneath the cold stream and trying to lure Bob in,

“Here, boy! Come here, Bob!”

The bug wouldn’t budge. He sniffed around the shower stalls, whimpering, refusing to come to his owner. Bob’s fans kicked in and anyone within a mile could probably feel the heat radiating off of him, finally he came to Sunstreaker under the cold water.

“There we go, good boy, Bob.” 

They lied down under the cold water, Sunstreaker shivering with his pet on his stomach, but Bob’s temperature didn’t come down. Lifting Bob and setting him down directly under the shower, Sunstreaker flipped him over and inspected his distended underbelly. Bob trilled as Sunstreaker rubbed his hand over Bob’s stomach, lumpy with eggs,

When Bob withdrew his modesty panels Sunstreaker jumped back to the corner of the stall, but the Insecticon was quick to follow him there. 

“It wouldn’t be so wrong, would it?” he tried to justify what he was thinking of doing, “I know you can’t answer me.”

Sunstreaker inspected Bob’s array; it was different from any he’d seen before. He had more of an ovipositor than a spike, spined with several tongue-like heads. It had the same coloring as the rest of Bob. 

“It’s not wrong,” Sunstreaker lied down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could see and spreading his legs, “I’m just helping my pet, It’s not weird.”

Bob chirred curiously, approaching his owner, but not doing anything.

“Come on, Bob,” Sunstreaker retracted his panels, “before I regret this.”

Once he understood, Bob wasted no time, mounting him. Sunstreaker screamed when he first felt the barbs of Bob’s spike ripping in and out of his valve frantically. This wasn’t interfacing, it was something far more animalistic. 

When Bob paused a moment, Sunstreaker tried to pull back only to find that he had been knotted. The washracks echoed with little trills and huffs, accompanied by Sunstreaker’s pained groans. Sunstreaker let himself fall back all the way onto the ground, his valve was stretched painfully wide when the first egg came through,

“Oh frag, Bob, Primus!”

He bucked back against Bob’s spike into a more comfortable position and Bob pushed further into him in return, completely flush and scratching the paint around Sunstreaker’s aft and interface array. Collapsing over him, Bob continued to deposit eggs for what felt like cycles. Sunstreaker groaned occasionally as he became almost unbearably full.

When Bob finally pulled out Sunstreaker felt almost too heavy to move, he lied there dripping transfluid and aching until the washroom door flung open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man, this is rich."  
a thin, spiky, instantly recognizable silhouette appeared in the doorway. Sunstreaker groaned, tanks and valve aching as he tried to crawl behind the stall curtains in his shame. 

Whirl pulled the curtain back,  
"I did not see that coming!"   
bending his backward-jointed knees, he crouched best he could next to Sunstreaker,   
"Was it worth it?"

He had to think about it; past the pain and his current disgrace, actually fragging Bob had been alright. Sunstreaker had a connection with Bob that already went far past that between the average mech and his pet. Now that connection felt even stronger, but in a different way than before. Yes, it was worth it, but he wouldn't tell Whirl that. 

Sunstreaker let out another groan as something churned deep in his tanks.  
"Leave me here to die."

Fresh transfluid dripped from Sunstreaker's valve as it involuntarily contracted, stretching wide and pushing one of Bob's eggs back out of him. Whirl didn't back away, instead clawing the egg toward himself to inspect.

Sunstreaker let out another pained groan, vocals cutting out this time from the overstimulation of it all. Bob's eggs were large, about the size of Sunstreaker's pede, definitely not compatible with his frame. Now he could process nothing more than getting the eggs out, no matter the effort it would take. 

Sunstreaker scissored his fingers deep within his valve, attempting to forcefully re-dialate his valve. As his second egg crowned, Bob scuttled toward him to lap up his excess fluids, working his tongue into Sunstreaker to ease the process.

"Gu- Good boy, Bob-"   
Sunstreaker nearly screamed, vocals cutting out again as another egg breeched his valve accompanied by a warm rush of transfluid. There couldn't be many more left, two at most. His internals ached. Pressing both hands against his stomach, the yellow mech let out another cry. 

Each egg seemed easier than the last, but not by much. His valve felt like it might split had they been any wider. the third egg pushed out of him, heavily lubricated as his spike began to pressurize once more. Bob mounted his owner's thigh, lapping at the head of his spike and using his secondary feet to push against Sunstreaker's lower stomach. 

When the final egg escaped him, his second overload wracked through his exhausted frame. Sunstreaker pushed Bob off of him, looking up at Whirl, who was crouched in the corner of the stall, interface array uncovered and aroused.


	3. Chapter 3

Whirl pushed himself back against the corner of the stall, willing his spike to de-pressurize. With no hands he really couldn't do anything but wait it out. 

"Do you... Need some help?" Sunstreaker regretted the offer even as it left his mouth. Just as he had done with Bob, he offered himself up to others even when he didn't necessarily want to.

Whirl narrowed his optic,  
"What, you want some of this?" 

Sunstreaker had to think a while on that too; Whirl was not the kind of mech that he would normally be interested in, but he did have something very intriguing about him that he couldn't seem to place. 

Sunstreaker's thoughts were cut off by the mech in question;  
"How did it feel?"

"It- uh... I dunno, it hurt. Didn't feel bad I guess-"

"Like what?" Whirl seemed genuinely interested, still fidgeting with one of Bob's eggs, "Did it feel good? Do you think the bug liked it too? What does his-"

"Hold on! Primus, give me a second! It just happened, I haven't even had time to process it."

Bob burrowed into his owner's chest, chittering curiously at his distress. Sunstreaker pet his bug, noting that he was still overheated and full. Bob's modesty panels had yet to replace themselves and his strange spike throbbed against Sunstreaker's thigh where he sat. 

Despite his best efforts, Whirl's interface array lubricated, still without any means of stopping it himself. The insecticon's antenna twitched, sensing pheromones with coding that had died out long ago in the average mech. Sunstreaker grabbed at his pet's hind legs, tugging him back away from the blueish mech.

"I think he likes you..." Sunstreaker laughed uncomfortably, trying to restrain the bug. 

Whirl fell onto his claws and knees, crawling closer to Bob, "Hey, at least someone does! Let me see!"

"I'm not so sure you want to see him right now, he's a little... Uh... Well-"

"Hey, it's okay, it happens to the best of us! I would know," Whirl motioned to his own exposed spike, Sunstreaker tried to ignore it the best he could. "Besides," he met the yellow mech's eyes, faceless and devoid of emotion, "don't you need a break? I mean, he's already done quite a number on you, I could help you out if you want?"

"Are you implying that you want to frag my insecticon?" Sunstreaker pulled his pet further from Whirl, Bob protested with a hiss.

"Listen, I'm not implying anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter yet.  
> despite how i treat whirl here, i love him :3c  
> don't worry; even if this fic is over, there's more to come !!

Whirl's spike ached to be touched, increasingly desperate and interested in the insecticon before him. He had never seen anything like Bob's eggs before, and now all he could think of was what they would feel like inside of him. Thoughts of his valve stretched wide, abdomen full and aching to release, clenching his internals around them. A fresh stream of lubricant dripped down his thigh.

Sunstreaker struggled to hold Bob back, the little mech was stronger than he seemed.   
"It's not right. Me fragging the insecticon was enough, this can't become a thing! Do you know how bad that would look?"

Crawling closer, Whirl grabbedt the bug's frontal legs, trying to pull him away from Sunstreaker,  
"He wants it you, shiny bastard," he gave another tug, "look at him!"

Bob screeched, fans kicking in and startling his owner long enough for him to lose grip on the insecticon, sending him flying toward Whirl, who's head hit the shower wall with a metallic thud. Now sprawled over the much taller mech, Bob mounted Whirl.

"Slag, Bob, no! Off! Bad bug!" It was obvious that Sunstreaker had lost, he hung his head low, turning the cold shower back on as to drown out Whirl's static moan as Bob knotted him. 

"I've gotta warn you, Sunny," Whirl pushed himself up against the shower wall, away from the cold stream, "I'm a screamer."

"Don't talk to me while you're fragging my pet!" Sunstreaker closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands and offlining his audials.

Bob used his secondary hands to grip Whirl's thighs, thrusting himself so far into him that Whirl could feel the barbs of his spike ripping into his valve, hitting his tanks. Whirl let out a shameless groan, Bob's spike swelling as the first egg entered him. A second egg was not short behind, stretching Whirl wide and meeting the other to form a lump in the soft mesh of his abdomen. 

Bucking his hips with strength enough to scratch the paint of Whirl's panels, Bob pumped egg after egg into him. This time there were more eggs and far more fluid than Sunstreaker had received, Whirl's stomach panelling felt ready to burst. When the insecticon finally pulled off of Whirl his tanks pressed painfully against his frame, but he had yet to overload. 

"Oh ffffrag, don't leave me hanging here, you stupid bug!"

Bob skittered back across the stall, drawing Whirl's attention to Sunstreaker. Heavy now with eggs, Whirl moaned in aching pleasure as he attempted to prop himself into a fully sitting position. 

Once bob reached his owner, Sunstreaker looked up to Whirl; spike twitching and round at the middle. Onlining his audials, Sunstreaker reached out to him,  
"Don't- I'm not into you, don't mention this to anyone. You're not my type," he flinched, passing under the cold shower to reach Whirl, "but you did help my pet- my friend. So I owe you one."

Whirl wasn't quite as polished as he would normally look for in a partner, but taking him into his mouth Sunstreaker noted that the blueish mech's spike was desirable enough. Whirl shuddered in response, exventing loudly when Sunstreaker came back off of him. 

Crawling out of the shower stream and fully onto Whirl's lap, the yellow mech let Whirl's spike tease the outer lips of his valve,  
"Is this okay?"

"Primus, yes, get on with it!"   
Whirl bucked his hips, groaning loadly when the eggs and excess fluid sloshed in his tanks. 

Sunstreaker went slowly, taking Whirl's spike in inch by inch before slowly pushing himself back up and down again. Tracing the outlines of Bob's eggs over the soft material of Whirl's middle, he pushed down experimentally. Whirl shrieked, thrusting involuntarily as the first egg crowned far too fast for his liking. Clenching every muscle of his valve, he pushed the egg out, but the relief was short lived as a second egg readied itself for exit.

Pressing his hands into Whirl's stomach rhythmically with each descent onto his spike, Sunstreaker's own spike hit the edge of Whirl's stomach with each upward thrust. Bob's eggs were positioned to emerge with no time between for Whirl's valve to adjust, stretching him wide and without break. 

Whirl reached his overload as his final egg crowned, taking the last of his energy to push out. Sunstreaker followed close behind, his valve clenching spastically on Whirl's now sore spike, painting Whirl's abdomen with warm transfluid. 

Sunstreaker pulled off of Whirl and gathered eleven eggs from the shower floor, painted with all three of their fluids. Not meeting Whirl's eye, he stood,  
"Come on Bob, let's go, here boy."

Whirl dragged himself across the shower, turning the water to warm, still to overstimulated to do much else.   
"Hey, maybe some other time we could-"

"Whirl." 

"I'm just saying, you're a good enough frag! We're a nice pair-"

"Goodbye, Whirl."


End file.
